Avengers Play Video Games: Ocarina of Time
by Silmarilz1701
Summary: Steve is almost there! He's been working on Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time for a while now, the last thing on his list for modern day. But now he's reached it. He's reached the Water Temple. With Natasha and Wanda as... support(?)... he heads deep into the unknown and experiences the hell that is the Water Temple. 117 Universe


"You know for being arguably the greatest video game ever, Ocarina of Time is actually rather depressing," Steve said as he held his GameCube controller and watched Link wander through the icy Zora palace. "I mean seriously."

"At least the graphics probably look good to you because you're so old," Natasha replied with a smirk as she sipped her water.

Steve looked at her and rolled his eyes. "So where is this Water Temple?"

Wanda Maximoff, sitting across from Natasha on her own chair, reading a magazine, chuckled at both their comments. Wanda had already beaten Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and it was Steve's turn. Apparently it was the only thing on his list of modern life that he hadn't gotten around to doing.

"Sheik taught you the warp to it, remember?" Wanda replied to him. "Play the song."

"Which one?"

Natasha yawned at him. "Serenade of Water."

Steve had Link take out his ocarina. He got the notes wrong the first time, but soon enough, after the second try, Steve had Link warping through space all the way to Lake Hylia.

"Oh, Steve," Wanda said, putting down her magazine. "After the Water Temple, make sure to go fishing again!"

Steve nodded. He went into the main menu and equipped the Zora Tunic and Iron Boots. Natasha and Wanda watched as Steve guided blue Link down into the water. He slowly sunk to the bottom but was able to breathe thanks to the Zora Tunic.

"Prepare for hell," Natasha smirked as he approached the entrance to the temple.

Steve wondered why she'd said that but made no comment in reply. Instead he looked around and saw that there was a crystal he could hit.

He equipped his hookshot and fired straight at the crystal switch. It released and the door to the temple opened. Steve guided Link through.

"Float up," Wanda instructed.

Steve shot her a look of annoyance. "Let me do this myself, okay?"

She and Natasha smirked at each other and Wanda shrugged. Steve wondered what they found so amusing as he unequipped Link's iron boots to go up.

When Link finally reached the water's surface, he was immediately attacked by a Tektite. Steve guided Link over to land so he could attack the spider like creature. With a hack and a slash, Steve had killed the Tektite.

Investigating the four platforms around the edge, he sent Link to the one on his right, as it was the only one accessible. But as he jumped into it, he soon had to put on the iron boots yet again to float down.

"This is getting annoying," Steve muttered.

Wanda smiled and picked up her magazine again. She pretended to read it, but really she was watching her friend play the game. Natasha was much less discreet, instead opting to make it blatantly obvious that she was scrutinizing his every move.

After pushing a big red block, Steve sent Link back up to the surface and into the main room. He supposed he would have to sink _back_ down to the ground of the central hub. Doing so, Steve found himself attacked yet again, this time by new enemies.

"What are those?" He asked in surprise as he looked at shiny silver sea urchin type creatures.

"Spikes," Natasha told him. "The only way to kill them is with you hookshot."

Steve nodded and got to work. He made his way to the right again, seeing an entrance with unlit torches. It was clear, so he went in. At the end of the corridor was a surprise waiting for Steve and Link.

"Pay attention here!" Wanda stressed.

Standing before Link was a grown up Princess Ruto. The Zora princess was now a full adult, and not wearing any clothes.

Natasha smirked at Steve. "No clothes? Scandalous."

Steve sent her a glare and turned back to the game. He engaged Princess Ruto in conversation. The most important thing he gathered from it was that there were three places in the Temple where Link could change the water levels.

She disappeared all of a sudden, and the door behind her opened where previously it had been barred shut.

"Well, go on," Wanda prompted, eager to watch Steve move on.

"I'm going!"

Steve moved Link into the room and once inside the door sealed behind him. Before his character were four of the Spikes, fully armed and ready to attack.

Equipping the hookshot, Steve rolled Link out of the way of the Spikes and tried his best to stun them and kill them one by one. He lost some health, but he managed to survive.

"Not bad," Nat shrugged, "but not great."

He was about to respond when a large chest appeared in the center of the room. He sent Link to retrieve whatever was inside. Steve loved the little jingle that played when opening the chests up and was pleased when the dungeon map was the prize.

The only way out of the room was back, he noted, so he turned around and left the room. He saw that there was a large triforce symbol and began to speculate. Princess Ruto had said something about changing water levels. Perhaps this was one?

Wanda spoke up. "You need to-"

"-don't tell him," Natasha insisted. "He wants to do this himself, remember?"

Steve rolled his eyes, not even giving them a second glance. He knew what to do… or so he hoped. Triforce symbols usually meant one thing.

Steve equipped the ocarina. Triforce symbols almost always meant Link needed to play Zelda's Lullaby. And so he did.

The water level began to shrink. Before long he was standing on dry ground and he unequipped the iron boots.

With a smug expression on his face, Steve turned to the two women. "See! I can do this."

"Impressive. You played a song," Natasha laughed. "Just keep going."

Wanda had abandoned her magazine fully by now and was just watching Steve. As the super soldier guided his character through the rooms, she laughed as he failed challenges one after the other.

"No, don't get that close!" Natasha sighed. "Hit them from far away! Shell blades are dangerous!"

"I'm doing my best," Steve snapped back as he moved Link swiftly out of the way of the new enemy.

Wanda smiled. "At least you have a fairy."

"I don't want to waste my fairy here!" Steve frowned. "This is only something like the fourth room!"

The most entertaining moment for Wanda came when Steve entered the Room of Illusions.

"This isn't spooky at all," muttered Steve. "An endless expanse of water that isn't an endless expanse of water."

That's when Dark Link appeared, and all hell broke loose. With no prior knowledge or warning, Steve had no idea what to expect.

Wanda and Natasha laughed and laughed as Steve tried over and over to use the Master Sword to attack the phantom Link. All the while, Steve was suffering from mirrored attacks.

"Don't Z-Target!" Natasha chuckled. "Come on, Steve! You're better than this."

Steve was glaring at the TV as he tried his best to run circles around Dark Link to injure him. Over and over he slashed and took damage himself. But eventually he finished him off. Link had three hearts left.

"Might want to use that fairy," chuckled Wanda.

Steve muttered something inaudible but released the fairy. It flew circles around him and brought him back to full health. The illusion of the room dropped and the next door opened.

"There's _more?_ " shrieked Steve in horror. "I thought that was the boss!"

"No, silly," Wanda laughed. "That was the first boss. The lesser boss."

After hours of raising water levels, getting lost, lowering water levels, and getting more lost, Steve finally had the boss key and had reached the boss room. He was twitchy and irritated with his two female companions who consistently laughed at his struggles, and he couldn't wait to destroy whoever this main boss was. As he walked into the room, the title of the boss came up.

" **Giant Aquatic Amoeba, Morpha**."

Within two minutes, Link was dead. Steve was still trying to get the hang of the Longshot which he had picked up earlier in the Temple. He screamed when he died and nearly threw the GameCube controller but Wanda calmed him down while Natasha laughed.

In the end, Steve did end up defeating Morpha. It went much more smoothly the second time around. But when Clint and Bucky and walked into the room, all they saw was a twitchy Steve Rogers and two highly amused women.

"What's going on?" Clint asked.

"Water Temple," was all Steve muttered as his eye twitched.

Bucky and Clint nodded. Nothing else needed to be said. They knew, they understood.

All anyone needed to say to a gamer was "Water Temple" and fear was struck into their hearts. They knew. They understood.


End file.
